


Meant to be Broken

by sass_bot



Series: Ashes in the Snow [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sass_bot/pseuds/sass_bot
Summary: She can't sit idly by and let him destroy the world; that's what he's counting on.[Originally posted on tumblr 30.07.2018]





	Meant to be Broken

_‘You’re going to destroy this world?’_

_‘Not happily…’_

_‘I’ll have to stop you.’_

Is it masochistic to say that she’d never looked more beautiful than she did when she promised to kill him? Areina has always been a soft woman, always compromising, always promising happy endings.

But Solas… She promised Solas his end.

Not out of anger -no, Areina isn’t that kind of woman. In her somber violet eyes, he saw resolve. He didn’t see that telltale quiver of her lip, or the wandering eyes. He has to give her credit for managing to stare steadily into his soul even while the mark on her arm is causing her unbearable agony.

She looked like she’d just solved a puzzle. She’d just translated the key word in an ancient manuscript -the one word that tied everything together. She knows nothing she could say would change his mind; she knows that this is the compromise -_this_ is the happy ending.

This is _his_ happy ending.

When they meet again, it’s on the battlefield. She’s a force of nature, hardened and wise. When she moves, the entire battle shifts and flows around her like water. His movement is in its death throes and he knows it, and he feels his time rush by, leaving him behind, as his disciples throw themselves desperately at the Inquisition’s blades.

She meets his eyes steadily; he’s an insect and she’s the boot. He should have just let her kill him. That’s the happy ending. The ending he wants and the one he deserves.

Again, she looks so beautiful, her silvery hair slipping out of its braids and cascading down her shoulders, her golden armor covered in blood. There’s purpose in the way her chest heaves and the way her lips hang open ever so slightly. Their promise drifts unspoken in the air between them.

He made a promise that day as well.

He shrugs off a spell aimed at him -a warning shot, the coy curtsy before their dance truly begins. The familiarity of their back and forth settles upon him like a suffocating blanket made up of all their little intimacies. He can smell her across the battlefield -vanilla and coffee beans -and he can taste her tears against his skin.

She knows he’s stronger than her -stronger than she could ever hope to be. The actual battle is simply a formality -a conversation without words. She shouts that she’s going to fulfill her promise to him no matter what, and he replies that he hopes she does. She screams that she forgives him, and his foggy eyes glow in grim response.

It’s the first promise the Inquisitor has broken and the last she’ll ever make.


End file.
